


The Sorting Hat

by MissGuenever



Series: Families And Such: The Gallaghers [5]
Category: Rescue: Special Ops
Genre: Boredom, Family Fluff, Fire Extinguisher Training, Gen, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts, Misuse of Government Computers, Office, The Sorting Hat, brief cameos from the soggy croissant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuenever/pseuds/MissGuenever
Summary: On a very slow day Lachie with help from the rest of the team sorts everyone into a Hogwarts house.  Dean does really boring training; and Heidi and Jordan vaguely pretend they aren't dating.
Series: Families And Such: The Gallaghers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Families & Such





	The Sorting Hat

“You been sorted?” Lachie idly asked spinning a football on his finger as he laid back in his office chair, feet up. It was a slow week. Which was an oddity in itself. Slow to the point Michelle was letting people be on call instead of at the station. 

“Sorted?” Dean tossed back finishing the last of his stupid and very mandatory Electronic Based Learning – EBT. For some reason Headquarters felt they needed computer classes on how to use a fucking fire extinguisher. Really??? What kind of idiot felt that wiggling a mouse at fire and picking a specific type of cartoon fire extinguisher would teach them anything? “Fuck!”

“What?” Tossing the ball up again Lachie responded “Yeah, sorted. Harry Potter, the houses of Hogwarts.”

“Uh, huh. I got the fire extinguisher pointed wrong. And now I have to start again. Fuck this shite.” Dean threw his hands up in the air.

“When did you do that?” Chase asked looking at his brother and picking at his soggy croissant. He couldn’t remember it coming up. 

“She already is.” He grunted; Fuck this was stupid training.

“Afghanistan; one of my team was a huge Harry Potter fan.” He lifted one shoulder as he tossed the ball again. “Passed the time.”

“Uh.” Chase and Dean grunted in agreement. Dean jabbed at the computer, starting the section of training again. For the forth time.

Lara chuckled at the timing of the Gallaghers and chimed in from her desk “Ooh, Vince’s a Slytherin.”

Lachie gave a manly grunt. “Yep.” Vince’s ambition and ability to swap and scheme definitely put him solidly as a Slytherin.

Heidi chimed in as she looked around “I figured most everyone would be Gryffindor: Bravery, and helping others.”

Lara looked up from her phone. “You forgot chivalry. That eliminates almost all of you. Well, except Mack and Jordan.”

Heidi murmured her agreement turning a little pink around the ears. And Chase glared at his croissant, soggy. Bleck; but, he’d forgotten his lunch. And was broke until payday, so soggy croissant it was.

“So…” Lachie pointed the ball at Lara; “You sort everyone.”

“Okay.” Lara plunked her cup of tea down on her desk and pulled up the characteristics of each house. “Gryffindor’s are brave and help others. That’s Dean.”

“Yeah, obvious.” Chase and Lachie rolled their eyes at that one.

“Heidi’s a Hufflepuff.” Lara put forth to the discussion.

“Nope, she’s Ravenclaw.” Lachie countered.

Lara shook her head, changing her mind as she stared at the house characteristics on the computer screen. “Heidi played the long game and got her helo license. She’s a Slytherin.”

“Point to Lara.” Both Dean and Jordan nodded. It was interesting to think about the machinations occurring under that old leather hat. Was it a group discussion? Or just a single entity.

“Michelle?” Heidi submitted. She was good with Ravenclaw; but, agreed that Slytherin fit her better. The books hadn’t really been her jam; but, the movies had been good. And she liked green.

“Slytherin.” Lachie stated.

“Ravenclaw.” Came from Chase.

“Hufflepuff.” Lara said. “She’s hardworking, loyal and approves of fair-play.”

“Nope, she almost joined Life Blood; that speaks to ambition. Slytherin.” Lara iterated.

“Agree.” Dean stated sipping on cuppa he’d made before he’d started the stupid training. He glared at his cup; it was cold. That was how long this stupid training was taking. Christ they used real fire extinguishers at least once a week; and had to qualify on the different types. WTF!

“Slytherin for Heidi, and Michelle. Dean and Lara for Gryffindor.”

“Oh, no you don’t slip that through. Lara is totally a Hufflepuff. Vince is a Slytherin.

Lachie sighed. “Okay, so we have Heidi, Vince, and Michelle being Slytherin, Dean is a Gryffindor; Lara is a Hufflepuff. Chase…”

Everyone turned to star at Chase who was currently staring at his phone as if it was gold. “Eh?”

“Chase, what house are you?” Lachie added

“Gryffindor.” He shrugged picking at his croissant. “Runs in the family.”

At Dean and Lachie’s blank stares he added “Nilema sorted us.”

“Who the fuck is Nilema? Lachie added, he was sorting through all the people he’d seen Chase with in the last couple months.

“Fiona’s daughter.” Dean grumped filling out the training sheet that was only a month overdue – he was being optimistic that he would finish this stupid thing today. “She came with her mom to dinner a couple weeks ago. That night when you were playing rugby.”

“Huh.” Lachie nodded. It was still weird thinking of dad dating.

“Mmm… Gryffindor.” The three brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

Identical shrugs. The similarity of their mannerisms made Lara chuckle. If she brought it up, they’d all deny it.

“So, the Gallagher family is all Gryffindor,” Vince said taking a drink of coffee. “Heidi, Michelle, and I are Slytherin. And Lara is a Hufflepuff?” Taking a sip the Operations Manager added “I just don’t see Lara as a Hufflepuff.”

Dean mumbled his agreement, and happily abandoned the stupid training; he pulled up the characteristics of the houses on his computer. Gryffindor was brave and helped others. Hufflepuffs worked hard, and were loyal. Ravenclaws were intelligent and planned ahead; and Syltherins were ambitious and resourceful. Lara was nothing if not loyal, she worked hard, was intelligent, and quite resourceful. Quite a conundrum.

Heidi added “She’s more of an air element, Ravenclaw. She accepts everyone as equals.”

“Air element?” Dean cocked his head at Heidi. Lachie just chuckled to himself and kept fiddling with his ball.

“Yah, air elements are curious about everything around them. They are sociable and have good perception about the feelings of the people around them. Gryffindors are fire. Hufflepuffs are earth. And Slytherins are water.”

“Well that’s everyone: the Gallaghers are Gryffindors; Heidi, Michelle, and Vince are Slytherins; and Lara is a Ravenclaw. That leaves Jordan.”

Everyone’s eyes turned on Jordan. “He’s a Hufflepuff.”

“Heidi-ho, how do you know that?” Vince chimed in sipping from his cup of coffee.

Turning a little pink she pointed out that “Jordan is hard working, patient, and loyal.”

Thinking back to the time where they’d been dealing with Jordan’s old street-racing compatriots, Dean completely agreed. The man was loyal to a fault, and incredibly hard working. “Hufflepuff.” Dean, added.

Chase nodded his head back and forth, “Hmmm, … mmmm… Yeah, he’s a Hufflepuff.”

“Yeah,” Vince added “A Hufflepuff, every station needs one.”

“What to be the errand boy?” Jordan grumped, rolling a pen around in his hands.

“What! No!” Heidi chirped “You’re the conscience for our unit.”

Staring at the clock, Jordan chimed in to the conversation “And we’re done! Cheers to everyone, we’re outta here.” He glanced over at Heidi, even as he heard the slip of ‘we’ come out of his mouth.

“Yep, grabbing some spag bol down at that new place. You all can come if you want.”

The rest of the team nodded, and mumbled their excuses. Dean grumbled to himself as the team filtered out of the squad room, it was quiet enough he could probably finish the training. Overall, it had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to electronic training on fire extinguishers. It is worse than it sounds. It took forever to do - if you moved the mouse just a little it would decide you weren't putting out the fire; and you'd have to start again.


End file.
